<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makes the Devil Pale by the_deep_magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054517">Makes the Devil Pale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic'>the_deep_magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Breathplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Episode: c02e122 Nothing Ventured Nothing Gained, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Painplay, Past Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien knows exactly what Caleb’s trying to do. Caleb sees him process it, sees him look at the bait and decide it’s sweet enough to risk the hook. Of course, the man might be arrogant enough to think there’s no risk at all. “Oh, I don’t intend to deny it,” he says airily. “A good punishment can be a very stimulating thing. And you look like you’re quite the natural at dealing out punishment.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucien/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makes the Devil Pale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not even sure how I feel about this, but the lesson I’m trying to learn from Kinktober is to not torture myself over the editing process, and I wanted to get this out before tonight’s episode (almost certainly) blows everything up. Also, I’m That Bitch who fills her own <a>kink meme prompt</a>.</p><p>Let us suppose that most of the events of E122 still take place, but the Mighty Nein sleep in separate rooms and no one’s gone to bed yet. Please mind the tags for specific warnings – this is reasonably consensual, but it’s dirty dirty hate sex. Title from The Yeah Yeah Yeah’s “Man,” as good a song as any for this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock at the door is not entirely unexpected, but Caleb has been dreading it as much as he’s been hoping for it. He hasn’t undressed for bed yet, but he’s down to his shirtsleeves and stocking feet – an invitation, though perhaps a subtle one. Molly hadn’t been one for subtleties; Lucien seems to enjoy eating them for breakfast.</p><p>“I just had the most… intimate tour of your Tower here,” Lucien says as soon as Caleb opens the door. “Quite astonishing the number of places one can go when one is, however briefly, feline.”</p><p>Caleb raises his eyebrows. “Jester?”</p><p>“Indeed. I was certain she was about to try to banish me to the Nine Hells, and instead she turned me into a cat and led me through the inner workings of your temporary home.”</p><p>“With Jester, it is best to expect the unexpected.”</p><p>“With all of you, perhaps,” Lucien says. “So I thought I’d take a page from your book and do something spontaneous. May I come in?”</p><p>“What do you want, Lucien?” Caleb’s got a fair idea, thanks to earlier conversation, but he needs to at least put up some token resistance. What Lucien wants is the game, and Caleb’s decided to play.</p><p>The tiefling smirks, cutting his eyes away briefly. “You’re a smart man, Caleb. I think you know exactly what I want.” His eyes flick back, boring right into Caleb’s. “But I’m only interested if you are.”</p><p>“Then who will keep an eye on the rest of us?” Caleb asks, folding his arms over his chest. It’s a long time since he’s had to think about this – posturing, body language, reading a mark and responding – but at least the procedure seems fairly clear. Lucien has been almost frighteningly honest with them, if given to substantial omissions. “Who will wander the halls unblinking and see that we do not flee in the night?”</p><p>“Ah, but you had already decided not to,” Lucien says, shifting his weight as though to take a step forward. Caleb responds, stepping back and pulling the door open wider to let Lucien in. “And even if I hadn’t overheard, I think your adorable tiefling spent the last of her magic an hour ago.”</p><p>“Hardly the last of it,” Caleb counters softly, closing the door behind them. “We did nothing today except follow you in circles, and I still have plenty of spells left.”</p><p>“I’ll consider myself warned, then,” Lucien says, but he’s not looking at Caleb. He’s glancing around the bedroom, at the plain table and chairs, at the nondescript bed, at the largely bare walls. After a moment, he pivots to face Caleb again. “Such an elaborately beautiful tower – don’t think I missed the embellishments meant solely to taunt me – and yet this is what you create for yourself?”</p><p>“My needs are few, and they are all met here.”</p><p>“Is that so? Why do I get the feeling that your friends’ rooms aren’t quite so… understated?”</p><p>“I cannot say. But you are right: the other bedrooms have more in the way of ornamentation.”</p><p>“So,” Lucien says, his tail flicking idly back and forth as he glances about the room again, “now I’m meant to divine what this utterly uninspiring room means about you. You certainly don’t lack for imagination, so this is too dull to be simple masochism.”</p><p>Caleb shrugs, affecting as much indifference as he can. “Read into it what you like. Your personal opinion of me matters very little.”</p><p>A slow grin spreads across Lucien’s face, and for a moment, Caleb sees Molly standing there. Only for a moment. “There’s that delicious condescension again. Be careful, Caleb, or I’ll start to think you’re doing it on purpose.”</p><p>The flash of Molly has shaken Caleb, but he thinks he was successful in keeping it hidden. Less successful is his effort to shut off the voice in the back of his head asking him just what the hell he thinks he’s playing at. The odds are small that Lucien will let slip even a fraction of what he’s been keeping so close to the vest, no matter how well Caleb plays the game. But Caleb’s determination to try – that’s still as strong as ever. “Who’s the masochist now?” Caleb asks, letting a little flirtatiousness slip into his voice.</p><p>Lucien knows exactly what Caleb’s trying to do. Caleb sees him process it, sees him look at the bait and decide it’s sweet enough to risk the hook. Of course, the man might be arrogant enough to think there’s no risk at all. “Oh, I don’t intend to deny it,” he says airily, picking up one of the books on the table and leafing through it. It’s <em>Tusk Love</em>, unsurprisingly, and Lucien’s grin somehow grows wider. “A good punishment can be a very stimulating thing. And you look like you’re quite the natural at dealing out punishment.”</p><p>It’s nothing Caleb hadn’t expected, but he still finds his mouth going dry. In the slim chance that this pays off and Lucien’s tongue loosens afterward, it’s only because there’s not much for Caleb to fake. Caleb’s thought about this body, this voice, more times than he’d like to admit. The fact that there’s a different person behind them is almost a triviality, he tells himself.</p><p>Caleb cocks his head, peering at Lucien. “Do you wish me to feign surprise?”</p><p>“At what?”</p><p>“That you want my cock so badly?”</p><p>Lucien’s grin turns positively feral. “I thought that was already obvious.”</p><p>“And if I say no?”</p><p>Lucien shrugs, leaning back against a chair. “Seems like a damn shame to end this lovely night of verbal combat with a simple wank, but you’re not the only one with a good imagination and a strong wrist.”</p><p>It takes three full strides to get into Lucien’s space and one hand on his shirt collar to haul him a few inches up to match Caleb’s height. “This is your game,” Caleb growls, “but I will set the rules.”</p><p>Lucien gives an exaggerated gasp, and the spade of his tail patters rhythmically against a chair leg. “By all means, Mister Widogast.”</p><p>Caleb pulls Lucien in as though going for a kiss, but then bites at his lower lip sharply enough that Lucien gasps for real. He doesn’t draw blood, but Lucien’s fangs do when Caleb carelessly sweeps his tongue into the tiefling’s open mouth. It’s a violent mockery of a kiss, sharp-edged and tasting of iron, but it has the intended effect, and Lucien’s hands close in fists around Caleb’s suspenders.</p><p>When Lucien pulls back, there’s red staining his lower lip. “Plan on pumping me for information, then?”</p><p>“Clothes off,” Caleb growls. “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p>“As you like, sir,” Lucien simpers, claws slicing through Caleb’s suspenders instead of letting go. But he’s just as careless with his own clothes, tearing at least one seam as he disrobes quickly.</p><p>The tattoos are a shocking visual, particularly as Lucien drapes himself over the tattered white linens of Caleb’s bed. Despite the fact that Lucien doesn’t look the slightest bit uncomfortable there, the tattoos look wrong on his body somehow, like someone else’s ill-fitting clothes, and Caleb has to blink hard to clear away the cognitive dissonance. It’s still an incredible body, and Caleb’s nearly succeeded in fending off the double-vision when his eyes land hard on the knot of scar tissue in the middle of the chest. It stops him dead in his tracks.</p><p>Lucien looks briefly offended, then glances down. “Ah, yes. Don’t suppose there’s any hiding this. Your memories of it aren’t exactly grand, are they?”</p><p>
  <em>Lorenzo’s glaive flashing in the sunlight. A choking, gurgling sound.</em>
</p><p>It’s not as though Caleb has forgotten the memory, it’s just that he neglected to account for it, or for how it would affect him in the moment. He feels control of the situation slip out of his hands entirely, and he has no idea how much of it has shown on his face.</p><p>Quite a bit, apparently, based on the way Lucien is smirking at him. “That won’t be a problem, will it?” he asks, lightly fisting his erection like a taunt. “Least I can do is flip over.”</p><p>The matching scar on his back is just to the left of his spine; it’s far smaller and less angry-looking than the one on his chest, but also somehow worse. Caleb hadn’t thought to consider that the glaive went all the way through.</p><p>But with Lucien’s eyes looking away – the ones on his face, anyway – Caleb can take a moment to take a deep breath and force his revulsion away. He’s seen worse than that. He’s <em>done</em> worse than that. There’s a place in his mind for the things he can’t think about and still keep his sanity, and this gets safely tucked away.</p><p>What’s left is Molly – <em>Lucien</em>, fuck – sprawled lazily across his bed, tail twitching side to side. “You had some strong words for me earlier,” he says. “Do you plan on backing them up, or do I have to hump your bed if I want to get off?”</p><p>His brain finally starting to reengage, Caleb strides over to the bed and slaps Lucien hard on the ass, the sound of the smack echoing off the walls.</p><p>“<em>Fuck me</em>, that’s more like it,” Lucien breathes, pushing up on his elbows.</p><p>Caleb gets a good grip around one of his horns and jerks Lucien’s head back until he can look him in the eye. “I do not much care about your comfort, but nor do I relish getting clawed or bitten, either. Anything I cannot do?”</p><p>Lucien grins up at him and flutters his eyelashes. “So sweet of you to ask. No closed fists or fire, but otherwise, I can take anything you can give.”</p><p>“We will see,” Caleb grits out, shoving Lucien’s head back down until it faces the pillows.</p><p>Perhaps he should start with something more creative, but the urge to simply whale on Lucien’s ass is impossible to resist. By the third hard smack, Caleb’s palm is stinging fiercely, but the choked-off noises uttering from Lucien’s throat are all the reward he needs. It takes him far too long to realize that Lucien is grinding his hips into the bed with every swat, but when Caleb finally notices, he takes a bit of Lucien’s thigh between his fingers and pinches until Lucien yelps.</p><p>“<em>Nein</em>,” Caleb snaps. “Hips up. You will <em>not</em> fuck the bed like an animal.”</p><p>“Then give me something better to fu—” Lucien starts but is cut off by his own wordless cry when Caleb gets a fist around the base of his tail and yanks upward. He’s on his hands and knees in a moment, gasping. “Fuck you, Widogast.”</p><p>Caleb hears himself chuckle drily, a surge of adrenaline shooting through his body. “Anything I can give, you said.”</p><p>Lucien cranes his head around to stare Caleb down with a smile that’s all fangs. “And your blood’s still on the inside of your body. I’d say I’m being extremely patient here.”</p><p>Caleb has yet to let go of Lucien’s tail, so he squeezes again at the base, but gently this time, letting the pressure ripple through his fingers one by one. A shiver works its way up Lucien’s spine, and he practically coos, “<em>Ohhh</em>, that’s much better.”</p><p>“Well, that answers one question I had about tiefling tails,” Caleb muses, one hand continuing to squeeze rhythmically while the other brushes over Lucien’s spine where it becomes his tail. That doesn’t get him much of a reaction, but when his thumb circles underneath and presses at the spot between his tail and his hole, Lucien moans loudly.</p><p>“Fuck, Caleb, I’m surprised to hear you haven’t done this before. Never – <em>nnnnh</em> – never tried it out on your little blue friend? Or on this body, while it was his?”</p><p>The sound Lucien makes when Caleb stops touching him entirely is almost worth the way his own gut sinks at Lucien’s words. “<em>Nein</em>,” he says sharply. “You do not mention my friends. Do not bring them into this.”</p><p>“Or what?” Lucien asks with a breathless laugh. “You’ll spank me?”</p><p>“Or I will throw you from this room. You will get nothing.”</p><p>“Neither will you.”</p><p>Caleb sets his hand down over Lucien’s ass, where the skin is blisteringly hot from his earlier attention – but it’s a warning. “I was not the one who showed up at your door begging to be fucked.”</p><p>Lucien laughs, a grating sound, and pushes back against Caleb’s hand. “Oh, you want me to beg, then?”</p><p>In truth, Caleb’s scrambling, trying hard to keep Lucien from realizing how his allusion to Molly had thrown Caleb off track. He needs to get the upper hand back, and he needs to do it quickly. But breaking the rhythm of the conversation, making Lucien wait, is one way of being unpredictable, so he lets the silence stretch out a beat too long before saying, “<em>Ja</em>, I think that would be very nice. I would like to hear you beg, Lucien.”</p><p>Dropping the spade of his tail over his shoulder, Lucien lowers himself down to his elbows and puts a quaver in his voice. “Please, Caleb.”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please fuck me,” Lucien groans. It’s wildly exaggerated, but his tail does quiver right down to the base. “<em>Please</em> shove that big pink dick in me ‘til I scream.” A pause. “It is pink, right? Been a while since I fucked one of your kind.”</p><p>Caleb brings his palm down hard on the outside of Lucien’s thigh. “Ah, and you started off so well there.”</p><p>“Please,” Lucien moans again, quieter this time, almost vulnerable. “Please, Caleb, I want you.”</p><p>Lucien’s still acting, and while Caleb’s brain knows it, his body doesn’t. His cock throbs in his trousers, and he has to reach down and adjust himself.</p><p>“I’ll be so good for you,” Lucien continues, trying to squirm back into Caleb’s touch. “I’ll be a good boy, just like you want. I’ll take your cock so well, make you come so hard. Just, please, fuck me.”</p><p>It’s all Caleb can do to keep his voice level. “Much better, <em>K</em><em>ätzchen</em>,” he murmurs, stroking a hand down Lucien’s flank gently. “You are beginning to convince me.”</p><p>“Anything you want. Use me. Fuck me full of your cum, make it drip out of me. Fuck me ‘til I’m limp and drooling, I don’t care, just <em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>If Caleb stops to think about why Lucien’s words, Lucien’s voice, are affecting him so deeply, he’ll run screaming – so he doesn’t stop. He slips a hand down between Lucien’s legs to palm his balls. It makes Lucien’s breath catch, and he seems to brace himself for pain… which never comes. Instead, Caleb gets a firm grip around Lucien’s cock and has to bite down on a sound of surprise. He’s seen a tiefling dick, but he’s never felt one, and if he were in a different frame of mind, he’d be intrigued by the shape. As it is, though, he rubs a finger under the head until Lucien groans and then pulls his hand away.</p><p>“If I do fuck you,” Caleb says, “will you stay hard?” He’s trying to sound mildly reluctant, but he’s not much of a thespian even when he’s got full command of his faculties.</p><p>Lucien laughs. “As a fucking rock. Get me worked up enough and I might not need a hand on me to come.”</p><p>Gods, it’s like Lucien knows right where to push, and Caleb doesn’t want to think about <em>that</em>, either. He uses what brainpower he’s got to cast a spell that slicks his fingers and drag them over Lucien’s hole.</p><p>“That’s one spell I’d like to learn,” Lucien groans, widening his legs as far as he can.</p><p>“Keep being good for me and I may teach it to you.”</p><p>“Don’t need fingers,” he growls when Caleb’s fingertip breaches him.</p><p>With his dry hand, Caleb reaches up and pinches the tip of Lucien’s ear, drawing something like a squeal out of him. Lucien’s head turns quickly and his fangs snap at the air where Caleb’s fingers had just been. “Just for that, I will take my time,” Caleb says, trying not to sound shaken at how close a call that just was.</p><p>Sure enough, he fingers Lucien agonizingly slowly. He’s not sure whether tieflings have prostates, but there is a spot that makes Lucien whine and shudder, and when Caleb reaches down to touch Lucien’s cock again, he finds it dripping wet. “Careful, <em>K</em><em>ätzchen</em>,” he warns. “I have no mind to change my plans if you come, no matter how sensitive you may become after.”</p><p>That makes Lucien grumble, but he stops writhing quite so much. As he fucks Lucien with three fingers, Caleb quietly unlaces the front of his trousers and draws out his cock. Even without the suspenders, he can remain mostly clothed for this, which is somehow comforting as he pulls his hand free and uses the remainder of the slick on himself.</p><p>Caleb doesn’t announce himself, but Lucien feels Caleb shift behind him on the bed and gets out, “Oh, fuck, are you gonna—” before Caleb replaces his fingers with his cock. It’s probably rude to sheath himself all in one go, and Lucien clenches hard when Caleb’s about halfway in, but he also shoves himself backward until Caleb is completely impaled. “Bastard,” Lucien growls.</p><p>“I am,” Caleb pants, already fighting for air, “just giving you. What you wanted.”</p><p>Lucien’s whole body shakes with laughter, and Caleb swears under his breath. “Not sure you’re gonna last long enough to give me what I want, love.”</p><p>It’s the endearment more than anything else that spurs Caleb into action, making him reach down and grab Lucien by a horn. He growls out “<em>auf</em>, up, now,” and wraps an arm under Lucien’s stomach to pull him upright onto his knees.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Lucien sing-songs. “You could’ve just asked, you know,” he says, only underscoring the fact that Caleb doesn’t actually have the upper body strength to truly manhandle him like this. Still, the way he groans when he sinks all the way down into Caleb’s lap is gratifying. He rocks his weight a little, getting situated, and Caleb bites down hard on his lip to keep from whimpering. “Lucky for you I don’t mind doing the work.”</p><p>Lucien’s pace, when he starts moving, is surprisingly lazy. He grips the headboard for balance and rolls his hips licentiously, undulating on Caleb’s cock like it’s his own personal toy. “<em>Oh</em>, yes, that’s good,” he croons, rising and falling with agonizing slowness.</p><p>Caleb’s field of vision is entirely filled with purple, though he catches little flashes of linework: a ray coming off the sun, a peacock feather, a flower. Many, many scars. Occasionally – and unsettlingly – an unblinking red eye. Caleb has no idea how they work, if Lucien can see out of them at all times or if he has to focus, if he’s even capable of focusing now. Nonetheless, it irritates Caleb, and he shoves his hips up against Lucien’s descending weight. “Faster.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>That reply is immediate, almost unthinking, so Caleb responds in kind, wrapping his arms around Lucien’s torso. In his mind’s eye, Caleb can still see the wink of gold from the rings in Molly’s nipples, and though the jewelry’s gone, he’s willing to bet that Lucien’s plenty sensitive there. He’s right – when he pinches and twists, Lucien gasps wetly and bucks in Caleb’s grip.</p><p>Finally, he starts to move faster. More of his weight shifts forward, giving Caleb some room to thrust, and the slapping sound when their bodies crash into each other is loud in the quiet of the Tower.</p><p>Soon, Caleb loses his grip on Lucien’s nipples, and he finds himself clawing for purchase against Lucien’s chest. If he thought he’d have more control over the encounter by penetrating Lucien, he’s finding he was mistaken. Lucien’s stronger, but Caleb has the slight advantage of height, and his arms are longer. He means to reach for Lucien’s shoulders, to wrap his fingers over them and get more leverage, but somehow his hand ends up at the base of Lucien’s throat instead.</p><p>Caleb’s hand tightens.</p><p>“Ohh,” Lucien groans, long and loud, and Caleb feels his tail thrashing between their bodies as Lucien slows to a stop with Caleb all the way in. “I like that game.”</p><p>Caleb musters his focus to respond. “Are you sure you wish to play, <em>K</em><em>ätzchen</em>? You would put your life in my hands?”</p><p>“You’ve had quite a few chances to make your move, and you haven’t. Besides, my life isn’t so easily taken.”</p><p>Caleb squeezes again, enough pressure to start to restrict Lucien’s air, and tries not to pant as Lucien tightens around his cock. “You seem very – <em>ahhh</em> – certain of yourself. How do you know this was not my plan all along?” He loosens his grip, his hand back to merely resting against Lucien’s throat.</p><p>Lucien’s laugh is hoarse. “Quite the brilliant plan, I admit. I fell right into your trap.”</p><p>Gradually, Caleb increases the pressure of his grip, and he starts his hips moving, as well. With what air he can let out, Lucien gives a strangled moan, shuddering back into Caleb’s thrusts.</p><p>To say Caleb doesn’t know what he’s doing would be a horrific understatement – it feels like a descent into madness, closing his hand around the throat of this half-beloved and half-loathed tiefling body. Caleb has had opportunity to feel the fragileness of life in his metaphorical hands, if not literally, and he can only guess at how dangerous this is. He feels both all-powerful and completely out of control, like he’s playing right into Lucien’s hands even as he starts to choke the life out of him. Fire isn’t like this; it has a life of its own. Caleb starts it, and it devours what it will. By contrast, this is completely Caleb’s doing, not even by his magic but by his own hands.</p><p>If only it didn’t feel so fucking <em>good</em>.</p><p>Then his hand starts to cramp and he lets go. As Lucien’s pained gasps echo loudly in his ears, Caleb starts to slow, his brain beginning to catch up with the gravity of the situation. But then he hears “<em>Don’t you fucking stop</em>” growled in a frighteningly low octave, and he realizes Lucien’s weight has shifted again as he’s freed one hand to start jacking himself roughly.</p><p>Caleb’s hand closes, and he takes advantage of Lucien being slightly off balance to get the leverage to start thrusting in earnest. He has no idea if he’s hitting the tiefling’s sweet spot, but Lucien is shaking in his arms, hole clenching almost convulsively around Caleb’s cock. Caleb squeezes and squeezes, sure he’s leaving bruises by now, and Lucien goes so tense his muscles turn to iron. As Lucien starts to come, Caleb feels the last rush of air in his lungs push back against his palm… and Caleb lets go. Lucien inhales so loudly it sounds like a bellows and then wails even louder, hand working himself furiously. His climax racks him from head to toe, making him jerk and shudder in Caleb’s grip, and Caleb only manages to stave off his own orgasm by biting into his tongue until he tastes blood.</p><p>When it’s over, Lucien goes almost completely limp, sagging back down toward the headboard and taking in huge lungfuls of air that make his ribs heave. For a moment, Caleb’s at an utter loss. He didn’t want Lucien to have the satisfaction of making him come just then, but that means he’s still throbbing hard and unsated inside him.</p><p>Then Lucien groans and coughs. The sound is clearly pained, but then Lucien’s hand twists in the air, and he speaks as though Caleb <em>hasn’t</em> spent the last few minutes crushing his windpipe, though he’s still out of breath. “Fuck, Widogast, I didn’t know you had it in you. Shame the last owner of this body never found out what he was missing.”</p><p>Without a word, Caleb shoves backward, pulling out of Lucien, but only long enough to tug the tiefling’s knees out from under him. As pliant as Lucien is, he goes down face first on the pillows with no struggle, sprawling out on his belly with a grunt. It takes Caleb only a second to resituate, using one hand to tug Lucien’s hips up. The other he plants hard between Lucien’s shoulders, pinning his upper body.</p><p>When Caleb pushes back in, Lucien howls, and his body twitches like he’s taken an electric shock. Caleb draws back, intending to say something cutting, but his hips snap forward on instinct before he can get out a sound. Lucien makes a noise that’s half triumphant and half breathless, and all Caleb can do is try to make him repeat it.</p><p>He does, again and again, and along with his own heartbeat rushing in his ears, it’s all that Caleb can hear until the sound of tearing fabric reaches him. Whether it’s from pain or pleasure, Lucien’s hands are fisted so tight in the sheets that he’s clawing through them, and that’s what does Caleb in. He thrusts jaggedly to the tune of Lucien’s howling until his own orgasm grips him and turns him inside out.</p><p>As soon as it’s over, Caleb pulls out, ignoring his own discomfort and the hiss from Lucien. Still, he can’t make it very far before collapsing down to the bed. Gasping, he struggles to remember his plan. There had been a plan, something to get information out of Lucien, to charm him into pillow talk. If Caleb could get enough breath in his lungs to laugh at himself, he would.</p><p>“I’d say that was a <em>very</em> successful liaison,” Lucien says, his voice nearly a purr. When strong purple hands reach down to tug him up higher on the bed, Caleb doesn’t even have the wherewithal to struggle. Lucien manhandles him until Caleb’s head is resting on the pillow, facing Lucien’s fathomless red eyes. His hand on Caleb’s brow is menacingly tender. “I got what I wanted. How about you, dearest?”</p><p>It takes Caleb a few tries before he’s able to get out, “What are you?”</p><p>Lucien just grins. “You’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>